Finding love by accident
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: A drunken one night stand creates a bond and ties two together, Can they make it through the pack, through danger and each other to come out with something neither ever dreamed they would find- Love and family
1. Chapter 1

Bella was sitting on first beach contemplating how she got to this point in her life. Three months ago, she was happy, with a man who she thought loved her and was willing to give up her soul to be with him for eternity. Then he disappeared on her and told her he did not want her or loved her anymore. Looking back, she cannot say she was happy with her actions after he left but then she cannot say she would do anything different than maybe get a certain name that she really needed at the moment. It was late and so when she heard steps coming her way she looked up.

"I have to say Swan I never though it would be you, I mean I had heard your name a few times over the years but never really knew what you looked like until two weeks ago. I went looking for you after that but imagine my surprise when I get to you house after being there every night for a week to be told you do not live there anymore and have a door slammed in my face. We need to talk" the man tells her as he sits down close to her and leans back on his elbow looking up at her.

"So you're the man from that night, You seem to know me but who are you?" She asked with an amused smile on her lips. There was just something about this man she could not help but like. She could not remember much of that night but she knew it was really good and he was really hot.

"Paul Lahote, as I said we need to have a talk but not here, I am not suppose to be talking to you actually so what do we say we get out of here." He tells her as he bounced up in one fluid motion and put his hand out for her.

"Why are you not suppose to talk to me?" She asked taking his hand and shuddered as the heat engulfed her hand. She had not realized how cold she was really.

"I will explain that soon, lets just get out of here first. What do you say to a little road trip. I promise to answer all questions on the way." He told her and she nodded it was not like she had anywhere else to go right now and the warmth would be nice for once.

He lead her through the woods to his truck and then drove straight out of La Push towards the south. She knew it would loop around to Seattle.

"I am sorry about that night, I have no idea how I got so trashed and when I woke up I panicked, especially when I saw the blood and knew you had been a virgin. It should have been impossible for me to get that trashed." He told her and she looked up at him with a shy smile, she had wondered if she had just been that horrible or that he had just used her and then left.

"Yeah I was trashed to, Why did you panic though it was not like I was not basically begging for you to sleep with me?" she asked him and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before reaching out for her hand which she gave him willingly.

"I will get into the whys in a little bit but for about a year and half now I have be basically a man whore. I was only with girls that I knew where rounders and older. I figured that way we both got what we wanted and no attachments. When I saw that I had taken that from you I felt like shit, I mean your first time is suppose to be special with someone you care about not some random ass hole looking for a one off. After I left and did not even know your name, lets say I have had many sleepless nights since and not because I was enjoying it. I could not help thinking when I woke up next to you that I must have forced you, and god I hate that fact so much. I had never seen you before and afterwards I looked at every party, I went to the movies, bowling alley and pretty much any other place I could think of to find you and beg for forgiveness." He told her and she felt horrible that he felt that way about what happened and about the situation.

"You did not force me at all Paul, I wanted it. I had just gotten broke up with and he had never even kissed me in almost a year together. I wanted to prove it was him and not me. That a man could actually want me in that way. When you came up to me and started flirting you have no idea how much you made me feel better and how much since then I have looked back reminded myself that it was him and not me, that I am wanted even if just for a one night." She told him and he pulled her closer to him and gave her a side ways hug since he was driving.

"Well the leach is fuckin stupid but I am glad he never touched you, god your beautiful and pure sexy. I know at least five guys who have very bad thoughts about you on a regular basis by the way. But I think there was more to that night than what either of us have said, wasn't there?" He told her and then asked and she nodded still a little worried how he would accept the news and about his leach comment. Did he know what the Cullen's were and if so how.

"I am pregnant, 9 weeks to be exact and you were the only person I have ever been with." She whispered out and he nodded. He could hear the baby's heart beat and was very glad that the baby alpha had not phased yet around her or he would have known to.

"I will be there for you both, There is things you need to know about me and then we need to decide on a path either as friends or more but we will get to that. What has Jacob told you about our legends?" he told her and she smiled at him then rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him. He was a bit excited about the prospect of having a child but also terrified to.

"Um..that your tribe was descendants from the wolf..um..that there is a few who are protectors of the tribe against the cold ones, but you have a treaty with some of them and that is why they can live here." She told him as her mind raced over that day and the words of the legend rang through her mind and she sit up and looked at the man next to her.

"They are all true, but we are never suppose to tell anyone outside of the pack, elders and our imprint. Sadly your none of those things, but you are carrying my pup and you need to know." He told her and waited for the questions to start.

"Tell me the whole legend again please I think I missed some of it the first time. You are telling me that you turn into a wolf, like four paws and a tail with fur and and snout?" She asked watching him smile and then nod.

"Yes, we are huge. Our tribe is said to come from wolves when the cold ones come around our blood carries the magic and it will start a reaction. That reaction is us turning into huge wolves to kill cold ones, vampires. We are built for it, we are supper fast, strong and our jaws and teeth are made to rip them apart. In the 30's a coven came here and they were different than the red eyed ones, even though they out numbered the pack they wanted peace not to kill us. Our great grandfathers created a treaty with the Cullen's that we would not attack them if they did not come onto our land, did not hurt a human or turned one here. They agreed and so it was signed. They left a few years later and did not return. Our grandfathers and fathers never needed to change and the legends were just myths to all of us. Two years ago they came back and the gene was triggered again. Sam change first followed six months later by Jared and me. We though it was just us and we were told that we could never leave the Rez, never tell anyone else about us and that we had no choice but to do as the Alpha said. I am not going to lie I hated every minute of it, still do because I wanted to leave this hell hole. I had a rough childhood and I just wanted to move on and find my own way in this world far away from here. Then I phased and all my choices were taken from me. On top of that we have this thing that wolves do called Imprinting. It is where the wolf sees its mate and it is the only woman from us. We get no choice in it either, it is all about breading the best new wolves. It was suppose to be rare but so far out of five two have imprinted." He told her and she was horrified for him. He lost all his control over his life because the Cullen's came back here. He could not even pick his woman to be with, it was all magical crap.

"I am so sorry Paul, What is going to happen with the baby then, what if you imprint will you not want it anymore?" she asked and he was surprised how well she was taking this. Jacob had been right she was good with weird.

"I honestly found you last night, I was going to tell you I was sorry and let you know why Jake was such a dick to you. I was trying to work up the courage to approach knowing that I could be told that I basically forced my self on you and that you hated me when I heard the baby's heartbeat. I was terrified even more, I have nothing to offer you or the baby Bella. I have a shack on the Rez, I can never leave to go to school or get a decent job, I have no money other than the small amount the elders give us which does not even cover our food and bills. I have anger issues from always having my choices taken from me, I became a man whore who used women just to prove I could control something. What was there to give an innocent baby and woman who was hurting so much over a stupid leach. I sat and watched you all night and once you fell asleep I came out in my wolf form and curled up next to you keeping you warm. I rested my head on your stomach and cried. Manly I know, but god I have never been so scared in my life Bella. But as the sun came up I made my mind up, that baby is mine I just knew it because I could smell me mixed with you. I want it, I want to be its father and I want to give it what I never had. So I spent the day in the archives researching a way to make sure I never Imprint and I found it. And it terrifies me really but I am willing to do it to keep that baby and maybe you. I know we have not known each other really at all but we are always going to be family now because of the baby why not try to be more. I promise it is not going to be easy, and I am going to be in deep shit over this but I will always be by your side." He told her and she sit quietly thinking over his words and knew that she really had no other options. He would always be in her life and it was not like she really had to be more than a friend right now.

"So you can just pass a random girl on the street and boom your tied to her for life. No choose at all. But by choosing me and the baby your getting that one choice that has been taken from you. How can you stop the imprint Paul, I am not ready for anything right now, hell I have no place to even live but my truck, very little money, and I am still in school. My heart was ripped out by not just Edward but his family to and then I was tossed out by my father. What do I even have to offer you, how am I any better than an imprint.?" She asked him and he growled at the mention of the Cullen's and then deeper at the thought of her being homeless. Those bastards are going to pay for what they did.

"I am not asking for more than a friend ship right now. When your ready we can move into a relationship. Until then you can live with me and we can raise our baby together, we can be a family. You can finish school, I can provide you a house and together we can pay the bills. It is never going to be a glamorous life, we are always going to be tight on finances but I can fall in love with you, we can be a family. And we can be each others choice." He told her and she thought it all over and was quiet for a long time. There were at the city lights before she spoke again.

"How though Paul, How do we make us our first choice with the imprint hanging over our heads?" she asked and he pulled her closer.

"A wolf can choose a mate and mark her as his, once they conceive there is no chance of the wolf imprinting. We already conceived, and if I mark you it will be our choice and god I wish I could let you wait and fall in love with me and us have time to talk about this but we don't Bella. Once we get back the pack will know about you and the baby. Without a marking or an imprint the Alpha can order me to stay away from you and the baby and I won't have a choice but to do it. I would fight it but it will be my death. As good as a fighter as I am, I could not take on Sam for Alpha and win, then you have Jacob who is suppose to be true Alpha and I would have to fight him to. They would kill me and then come after you. Jacob would try to protect you but some thing would happen. I want to mark you tonight if you will let me." He told her and she pulled away looking into his deep dark eyes and saw his fear and the sincerity burning in them as he had pulled over on the side of the road. This was her life and the babies and the only option she had was run from Washington or let him mark her as his and they spend their lives trying to make a home and family together.

"what happens if you find you don't want me, can the marking be broken" she asked and he shook his head no.

"No it would be for life, we could remain friends with benefits, or we could grow to love each other but I could never leave you after we do this. But Bella, I want this, this is my choice. Your carrying my baby and he will have the chance of phasing. I want to be in his and your lives and this is the only way and I am okay with that. This is my choice." He told her as his huge hand cupped her check and the heat made her relax into him a bit and she thought over his words. He would be with her forever, no leaving her no matter what happened. How much more committed could he get. He was not offering undying love he was offering friendship, stability and a home for her and their baby. He was picking between the choices available and then letting her do the same. They did not have the time to be friends then a couple then moving on to marriage and kids. No they had a baby to think about, and a supernatural shit ton of bullshit to wade through.

"How do you mark me, what do we have to do?" she asked and smiled at his smile and as his eyes lit up with happiness. She had done that for him and it felt good.

"Normally it is done with us making love, I would have to dominate you and then bite your neck, but I guess I could just bite you but it is going to hurt like hell that way. It is your choice Bella. I will admit I would love to be with you again and actually remember it all this time. I still have no idea how I got so trashed, my wolf blood stops us from getting drunk unless we just drink bottle after bottle in like an hour and even then its hard, trust me I have tried since then and it has not happened again." He told her and she blushed bright red and he chuckled but kissed her head.

"I am not against it at all, I would like to remember it to and since the hard parts over you know.." she trailed off blushing even deeper red.

"Would I be pushing it if I say we head to Vegas and get married and get a hotel room then and do the marking. It would give us a couple of more days before we are found or have to go back and you could think about it all and make sure you really want to be tied to me. I do not want you to ever regret this choice Bella." Told her and she smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly and he moaned and pulled her closer to him as the sparks jolted his body. He could feel his wolf puring at the taste of his mate and that shook him. His wolf already saw her as his.

"That sounds fun I have never been to Vegas, but I don't have any money" she told him and he sighed. He only had a little bit but he would spend it to make this special for her.

"I will take care of it baby. Lets get on the road then before they can trace us." He told her and she smiled and curled into his side feeling safe and happy for the first time in months. They both talked non stop for the 19 hour drive and felt like they at least was firm in a good friendship. They had enough in common they would not fight over things but just enough different they would not get board. He loved she wanted to take care of him and stay home with him for school. Going online and he had never thought about that option and they talked about him also doing something like that. They talked about fixing his house up for them and adding on a room for the baby. They talked about the pack and what was going to happen once they got home. She told him about the baby and finding out she was pregnant, how Charlie reacted and throwing her out two weeks ago. How she was staying in her truck and sometimes at Embry's who had found her one night on the beach and promised he would not tell anyone. Paul was impressed the pup was able to keep that from the pack and would have to talk to the boy when they got back. They talked about what they wanted. Paul a girl so she would not become a wolf and Bella it didn't matter as long as it was healthy and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in Vegas the middle of the next night and so decided to find a room, some food and sleep for a few hours. They were exhausted and she was getting nauseous from not eating since the lunch time the day before. If it had not been for Embry she would only have eaten twice a day for the last couple weeks. Now she knew he had heard the baby's heart beat to and had been taking care of her the best he could without telling her he knew. She wondered if he though it was Jakes baby. At least she knew now why Jake had been ignoring her for a couple weeks now. He had phased. That was going to be a fun conversation, not.

That evening they went to a little wedding chapel and got married, he even surprised her with a ring he explained was his mothers and she had left it behind when she left but he hoped that it would bring them better luck. She had snuck out while he was asleep and had got him a cheep ring that she hoped did not turn his finger green. He said he would have to get a chain to wear it so when he phased it would not get lost.

That night he took his time and made love to her just like he should have the first time. He made sure it was everything she could want and that she was enjoying it before he finally marked her. The tie to each other was instant and both was startled at how deep it went and how close they felt to one another. It was the most incredible feeling in the world and it could only get stronger as they fell in love with each other. This was just the start to their lives together.

They headed back the next morning because she had to work the next day and had school, she had already missed three days and really needed to make the last two. They knew that the fight was coming with the pack but they would deal with that after she got off work, He had planned to hang around Forks for the day maybe looking for a job part time, the pack would just have to work around him because him and Bella would need the money for the baby. He also planned on calling Embry and talking to him about what was going to go down and thanking him for taking care of Bella when he couldn't.

They arrived just in time for her to change clothes and then go inside school so he dropped her off with a long kiss. They had not been apart since the marking and so when she entered and he pulled out neither was ready for the pull to the other. It was still comforting as they could still feel each others emotions. He finally pulled his phone out and turned it on, not at all surprised with the mail box being full nor the 20 something text messages that ranged from telling him to get his ass to Sam's to answer his fucking phone to them actually being worried about him.

He knew he could not call Sam yet because he would order him to come home and he had to wait for Bella before he could. He was worrying about the stress on the baby, so he called Sue. She was in the know about the pack and the one to nurse them back to health when they were injured. She would be the one to deliver the baby to so he wanted to talk to her.

"Clearwater's" the voice of an older man answered.

"Harry, its Paul. I need to talk to you and the elders, also I need to talk to Sue is she around?" he asked and heard Harry shuffling around and call out for Sue.

"she is coming son, are you okay Sam told us you disappeared last weekend and had not phased and they lost your scent at Seattle. Do you need medical attention son?" he asked and Paul smiled.

Harry and Sue had taken him in when his parents had split and watched over him. Harry always came by and took him fishing and once he phased he was always checking up on how he was dealing with it. They were great people and he knew they would help him and Bella.

"No, I am fine but I do need medical attention for someone, Can you put me on speaker if no one else is around." He asked them and heard when the speaker crackled and Sue asked about him.

"I am fine, great actually. Yes I took off but for a very important reason. I will admit I screwed up and was not real careful. I got someone pregnant. I just found out on Friday night, Saturday I picked her up off the beach, Her father had kicked her out two weeks ago and she has been crashing in her truck at night. I know she has not been to the doctors yet and she was not eating right not to mention the stress she has been going through. I told her all about me, the pack and about the imprinting. I did not imprint on her sadly. I research the archives Saturday and found a way around it and so I told her about it and we took off so the Pack could not interfere. I married her and Marked her as my mate Monday night while in Las Vegas. We slept for a while in the truck and then came back. She went to school this morning and has to work this afternoon. I was wanting Sue to talk with her and look and make sure the baby was okay. She has been through so much in the last four months. She was really having a hard time but I hope it is going to get better." He explained and then waited for the anger to come his way.

"Paul, I, no we are proud of you son for stepping up and taking care of this girl. I would be here anytime either of you need me and of course I will check over her and the baby. We just wish you would have come to us we could have helped you both with out you taking off like you did and scaring all of us. Please son do not do that again." Sue said and he could hear the tears in her voice and he nodded.

" I Promise Sue, Harry what is the council going to do and what can we do about the pack. I know I am going to be punished but I do not want it to upset Bella." He asked.

"Who is your new mate and Wife Paul, is she from the tribe? I will deal with the council and we all will talk to the pack together. I will call a meeting tonight after your wife is off work. What are you going to do with them son?" Harry asked.

"My wife is Isabella Swan. When she found out she was pregnant she told Charlie about it first and he exploded, kicked her out and tried to make her go back to her moms. He wanted her to get rid of the baby. She refused and told him he could make her leave but he could not make her fly to her mothers. He would only let her take a few clothes and nothing else but her truck. He was pretty harsh I guess. We were not together Harry, we had met a few weeks before that at a party and well one thing lead to another. I panic the next morning and left before I got her name. It wasn't until Jacob Black phased that I figured out who she was and I went straight to talk to her but she was already gone. It took me a few days to find her. Embry Call found her last week on the beach and has been sneaking her in to his house at night after his mom left for work so she would eat and have a warm place to sleep. She didn't know it was me either so she could not come to me. We talked all of Saturday night and Sunday before she made a decision on letting me mark her. Either way she was moving in with me at the house and we were going to raise the baby together. I wanted to mark her and I explained this to her, because I was scared of the imprint. It would kill her and me and not be fair to the baby if that happened and also because I was worried Sam would order me away from them and she really needs me so I did the only think I could think of to protect them. You should know Jacob Black is in love with her and believes he was going to imprint on her. She never felt more than brotherly love for him though. I will do anything for her and the baby, it is my fault she is in this mess anyways." He poured out his thoughts and the whole story as best as he could. He hated disappointing them but he had to know they would help him and Bella.

"It does complicate things that she is not tribe, but you did the right thing in the situation and as long as you did not force her into anything then no one can contest the marking. The baby will have to be born on tribal land to be recognized and at that point she will be considered a member also. As far as the pack you have very good reason to have feared them demanding you away and for Jacob to try and stop this union. We are still going to have to watch him close to make sure he does not hurt her and the baby tonight. Now what about money and stuff for the baby, I know we do not provide enough for you wolves but it is all we have." Harry asked.

"I don't know I am thinking of getting a part time job to work around the patrols, but I don't know how that would work if there was an emergency, as far as the baby. I don't know we have not really talked about that we are just taking this a day at a time." Paul answered his questions.

"That is good idea right now son, and don't worry we will be here to help out any way we can and so will the pack. Sue is only working a few evening a week now and so she can help out once it is born and I can on the evenings she works if you two are busy. We will figure this out. Now you stay away until I call you tonight and just get some sleep. If you need anything or some food for you and Bella let me know and I will bring it to you on my way to see Charlie. That man has always been to damn blind to things for his own good. Now he has tossed his only child out for a mistake. We would never do that to one of our children and your as good as ours Paul. Take care of your girl and we will see you tonight son" Harry told him and then hung up. He sighed that was easier than he thought it was going to be. But he felt good for once because he had made his own choices for once and he felt that they were the right choices.

He sent out a text to Embry to call him as soon as he could with out other pack members around. He hoped it would be soon but was prepared to wait. He park his truck at the far end of the car park at the high school and laid his seat back to get some rest. It was going to be a long night and he needed some rest.

Bella's morning was not as relaxing as her new husbands, she was tired, sick at her stomach and annoyed to hell and back. When she walked in the first thing she did was go to the office and change her address and her name. The look on the secretaries face was all she needed to see to know what she thought of Bella now. The rumors were bouncing around by second period and by the end of third she was ready to blow up.

"Is it true you got married in Las Vages?" Lauran asked very loudly.

Bella did not care what they thought of her she knew in her heart she had done the right thing for her and her baby. She would be taken care of and she knew that. So she answered the bitch. "Yes, we decided now that I was 18 that there was no reason to wait."

"I heard your father kicked you out, is that why he felt bad for you. I mean you cant have known him long since Edward has only been gone a couple months. What were you cheating on him." Jessica asked drawing many more eyes to their conversation and she was happy when the bell rang and class started. How they knew about her being kicked out she didn't know but it was still painful. Even if she had moved in with Paul and was married it still hurt knowing her father could just throw her out like that and call her a stupid whore for getting knocked up. It was not like she had set out to get pregnant.

By lunch time she was just ready for the day to be over so when she walked towards the lunch room and glanced out to see Paul's truck she knew he would be there waiting on her. He must not want to go home yet and he had to be as hungry as she was. She went through the line and bought six sandwiches and apples, she got a side salad and two bake potatos with everything on it then three soda's from the machine and then carefully made her way out to his truck. He jumped as she opened his passenger door and it made her giggle for the first time all day. He was so cute when he jumped up expecting to be attacked.

"Hey, I figured you would be hungry and I needed a break from the gossip so brought you lunch." She told him as he reached out to take the tray so she could crawl in. He waited until she was settled and even though he was starving he made her eat what she wanted before he grabbed what was left.

"Thanks baby, I was pretty hungry. How come you need a break." He asked her and she sighed and took a couple bites of her salad before answering him.

"Jessica and Lauren always give me a hard time and likes to spread rumors about me all the time. Lauren's mom is the office worker and so she knew as soon as I changed my information this morning that I was married and moved in with you at La Push. She has spent the last four classes telling everyone who would listen about it and how you just felt sorry for me because my father kicked me out and how I was a cheating whore that is why Edward left me and shit like that. I can not wait for this year to be over and I can be done with high school bull shit." She explained to him and noticed that he was shaking a bit.

"Paul?" she questioned and he looked over at her and she pulled her hand back. He looked pissed off at the world and a bit scary at the moment.

"How dare those fucken whores talk about you like that, they don't know you not really and then to spread shit about you. I did not marry you because I felt bad for you, I married you because I wanted to, because you were my choice along with our baby. Those two have fucked every walking male with in a 100 miles that would let them. I am going to teach them a fucken lesson talking about my mate." He growled out and she was a bit worried about the girls but not enough to really say anything to stop him because it actually turned her on a bit he was so possessive of her.

"Okay hormones speaking that is damn hot right there and I really wish I did not have to go back inside, rationally speaking baby you cant do anything to them. What if you got arrested or worse phased. I need you with me and our baby not in jail for assault and right now my father would throw the book at you once he knew you married me and knocked me up. Don't worry I just ignore them. I know what is between us and why we decided the things we did and that is all that matters. so finish eating I only have 15 more minutes before class starts, but I am leaving early today. I have gym last hour and that would be way to dangerous for peanut here." She tells him and watched as he took some deep breaths to calm down and then turned to her with a smirk.

"sorry its been to long since I phased and he is a bit protective of you and peanut right now. So you think I am sexy when I am ranting do you?" he said as he leaned over to her pulling her towards him to kiss her deeply.

"Oh yes and kissing me like that is not helping right now. Ugg your mean." She told him sitting back with a pout on her lips that made him chuckle darkly.

"I will just have to make it up to you my mate" he growled out and could not help the purr as her scent hit him. He loved her smell and could not wait to get her home.

"changing the subject what have you been doing this morning?" she asked as she handed him the rest of her food finally feeling full.

"I talked to Sue Clearwater and she agreed to be your mid wife, she delivers all the kids on the Rez but also knows about the wolves so she will be prepared for anything. I talked to Harry to and they are behind us all the way and even volunteered to watch peanut once its born while we work or go to school. They are also calling a council meeting and pack meeting tonight after you get off work so we do not have to face them alone. I was worried about their temper and mine. Promise me you will listen to me and if I tell you to move tonight you will quickly because I would never forgive my self If you get hurt because of me. I also text Embry so I could talk to him since he knows you and has been taking care of you both. I am sure he knew it was mine from the smell but with out admitting how he knew he could not tell either of us. He is a good kid and I wanted him to be next to you tonight for protection just in case. I also put some applications in at a couple places for a part time job. The pack is just going to have to work around me because we can not live off just what you make and what the tribe gives us. I want more for peanut, Harry already cleared it so there is not much they can do." He told her as she moved closer to him to rest on his shoulder. She was tried and stressed and just wanted to be held for a bit. He moved to where he had his arms around her and she was against his chest. He loved how they fit together. He had never been one for cuddling before but with her he liked her touch and like to feel like he was sheltering her and the baby.

"Do you think it is going to get bad tonight?" she asked after a couple minutes.

"I hope not but I am ready for the fight. I will try to block you from most of it but there maybe a time you are going to have to speak up. Your not pack so Sam can not order you around remember that. You do not have to do as he or anyone says. Sadly I don't get that choice even though I make life hard on him when he pulls his alpha shit. I hate answering to those fuckers." Paul told her and she understood what he was telling her. There may come a time where she will have to be the voice for them both while he is the muscle and all around pain in the ass. She hoped she could do it. She had never been big on confrontations but Paul and her baby were worth it in the end and that is what she would have to hang on to for courage.

"I have got to get back inside even though all I want to do is sleep now that I am warm and comfy. I will be out by 1:30 though because I have a study period and then gym and I am skipping both so I can catch a nap before work at 4. Will you be here by then?" she asked hoping he would because she really needed a nap and he was so warm and she felt safe with him. The nightmares had not bothered her at all since Saturday night and she thought it was because of him.

"I am not going anywhere baby. Why not just go get your work for this class and tell them your feeling bad again I am sure they will let you go home and then we can go see Sue at the clinic and make sure everything is okay with peanut then you can get your nap while I track Embry down." He told her and as much as she hated she agreed because she was just so tired now and also knew she needed to be seen. She has lost five pounds in the last four months and had not gained any back so far and was almost through the first trimester.

She went into the nurses office and signed out telling her she was going to the doctor and would bring back a note, she stopped by class to collect her missed assignment and then her locker before finally making it back to the truck to leave. They had barely hit the high way when she was already asleep. He hated she was so tired and still had to work that night. He hated he could not provide for her as well as he should be but if he had not turned into a giant fucking wolf then he would not even be around to get the chance to take care of her and the baby. Not that she would be in that mess she was in. Ugg he needed to stop thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the clinic his phone rang and it was Embry finally.

"sup man, are you alone alone." He asked the other boy.

"yeah I ran out to strawberry bay before I called you, the pack is chopping at the bit to get a piece of you, Sam is fuming. What the fuck man, and I hate to tell you this but I cant seem to find her anywhere and I have searched for days now but Isabella Swan is missing to. Due when were you going to step up and claim the baby. She has been alone for weeks now and I know it is yours I can smell it." He asked finally comforting his friend over the girl another friend was in love with and who he had been helping.

"Calm down she is fine and with me right now, we are on the way to see Sue and get her checked out. I did not know about the baby till Friday night man. Long story short I marked and married her before the pack could hurt her. I know what you did for her and I owe you so much man and I hate I have another favor to ask of you." He told his friend.

"whats up man. I am glad you worked it out and I hope someday I will get the full story." Embry asked and Paul chuckled at the curious pup.

"we have a meeting tonight with the council and the pack, we both know shit is going to go down I need you by her the whole time and I need you to get her out and protect her if it gets to dangerous. You have proven to me you will protect my mate and I need the help man." Paul asked. It was hard for him to ask for help. He was so used to just being on his own but he had the baby and Bella to protect now and knew he would need the help.

"Sure man, She is like a sister dude so its no problem. Man you missed a shit ton this last week so far. First those leaches came back and we chased them all the way to Canada. She has another with her now so there is three of them. Quil phased Sunday night in the middle of the damn chase and so he was on his own for hours. Dumb shit chased his tail for most of it then played with a damn rabbit. I tell you sometimes he is just not right in the head. Monday we tracked you to Seattle and then lost the trail and I though Sam was going to just about kill all of us. He even put Jake in his place with teeth for once. Then Tuesday when we still had not heard from you he started to really get upset, I think he is more worried that something has happened to you at this point than you just leaving. He is almost convinced the bloodsuckers got you. Dude Bells dad was at Billy's last night and they know she is pregnant now he was ranting on how stupid she was to get knocked up and how he was done with her. She never listened to him to begin with when she moved here and always running off with the leach all the time. He is convinced it is the leaches baby which has got the pack riled up because Jacob insists that he had to have forced her since she is so innocent and sweet. Her dad is thinking of pressing charges on them for corruption of a minor and assault because of something that happened last year. I guess she was in the hospital and shit. Anyways he is hot, blaming it all on her mother for not teaching Bells to be smarter than this and so on. Man he can go off when he wants to and he had Jake playing right into it. Jake promised to make her see reason and get rid of the baby." Embry told his friend so he would know what he was walking into tonight.

Paul was growling and ready to explode hearing that bastard talk about his pup that way. His wolf was ready to tear them all to pieces and it was only the fact Bella had woken up at the first snarl and wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into his chest more that was keeping him human. He wolf would not phase and hurt her or their baby not ever.

Bella took the phone and told Embry she would have paul call him back once he calmed down and then hung up. She just snuggled in closer to him and he wrapped his huge arm around her resting it on her waist holding them to him. He was sure once he phased it would take allot to calm him but right now it was helping just holding her close. The bond was soothing him as she stayed calm and thought about how safe she felt.

"you are not to leave my side or Embry's tonight, fuck I don't even want you there but we have no choice. I want you to promise me." He demanded and she knew something had already happened to upset him and the wolf.

"I promise Paul, I will protect our baby and do as you or Embry tell me to. What has happened already?" she asked and he held her tighter taking deep breaths of her scent to stay calm.

"Baby, lets get inside the clinic and I will tell you while Sue is with us. Just in case you get to upset. I am worried about the stress on the baby and you. I wont lie Bella it is bad and it is going to hurt." He told her so she could prepare her self. He would never keep anything from her and but he wanted her prepared.

Taking a few deep breaths of her own she let him pull her out of the truck and kept her pulled into his side as they entered the Clinic. It was in Forks even though it was tribal. The actual hospital was on the Rez which never made since to him but at the moment he didn't care either as it kept them away from the pack even longer. If they believed the baby was a bloodsuckers they would kill first and ask questions later. They had to come up with a different plan for tonight.

"We are here to see Sue she is expecting us a little later but was going to see if we can get in now" Paul told the nurse at the desk.

"have you been here before?" she asked and at his negative head shake she handed them a clip board and told them to fill it out and it would be a few minutes.

"Bella, Paul you can come back now" Sue called and they both followed feeling more nervous than before. This was to real for them and Bella could not help the shakes that shook her hands as they went. Paul was quiet now and worried. He had no idea what to expect and what if they did something wrong.

"Have a seat, now I am going to ask some questions then do some test and then we can get to the fun part, you can hear the baby's heart beat, well Bella can as I assume Paul you have been able to already. We can also see the baby today and take some measurements. Now Bella tell me about your cycles and medical history, any illnesses or any hospital visits. Major surgeries?" Sue asked as she took the young woman's blood pressure and temperature.

"I have always been regular, five days 32 in-between." She started and blushed because her new husband was sitting there looking as uncomfortable as she felt. "I am very clumsy so lots of er visits, I have broken both my arms, left one twice. I broke my leg last year and my wrist on my right hand along with six ribs. I also had a bad head injury and spent a week in the hospital in Phoenix. I have never really been sick though but do struggle with my weight. I lose it really easy and it is hard to eat when I am upset. Four months ago Edward left me in the woods and I got hypothermia and some cuts, been battling depression since until about two months ago when I figures out I was pregnant and I tried to do better for the baby. The last couple weeks I have not been eating very much because I was kicked out and did not have any money, I have been sleeping on the beach or in my truck." She told the woman who she knew, knew her father all the while looking down at the ground embarrassed and was grateful when Paul took her hand and held it tightly.

"How has your eating and energy levels been since you found out your were expecting, any falls or accidents since then, how has your sleep patterns been?" she asked the girl really worried now about her and the baby.

"When I can eat it is okay, I have been nauseous allot but not vomiting, um… I am tired all the time, really bad in the afternoons. As far as sleep I don't do much of it because I have nightmares. I actually have gotten more sleep since Saturday than I have in four months in one setting. My dad had me on pills to help me sleep but I stopped taking them as soon as I knew I was pregnant. He was really upset when I screamed all night that is how he found out I was pregnant because I refused to take the pills anymore." She told the woman and knew she sounded pathetic even to her self and vowed to get stronger.

"what kinds of things do you eat and how often?" she asked

"I am mainly a vegan now. I used to eat some meat like chicken and sometimes fish and steak but stopped a while back. I only eat a piece of fruit for breakfast and then a salad or potato for lunch and dinner I eat a veggie burger or some kind of veggie dish. I drink lots of water though." She answered.

"What changed that you went to cutting out more meat and becoming so regulated on your food?" Sue asked having a feeling it would be one of two things and she hoped for the second.

"well my mom was always after me about my weight and she got me started but when I moved here Alice was always buying me these nice clothes and stuff and they were always to tight so I started cutting stuff out, why do you ask?" Bella wanted to know because no one had ever asked her about her eating habits before.

"Frankly dear you are destroying your health and putting your baby in danger. You are to underweight and you obviously do not see your self as clearly as I do. Has the other doctors never talked to you about being so underweight? Sue asked her and Bella could not hold in the tears. She was already messing up her baby. She was hurting the one good thing to have happened to her after Paul.

"No, mom barely ever took me to a doctor just her new age places and once here Dr. Cullen is the one who treated me because of Alice and Edward. Is the baby going to be okay, how can I make it okay." She begged and Sue wrapped her arms around the upset girl and held her close.

"It is going to be fine we just have some work to do on its momma. Now I want to order a full range of labs and we will do the ultrasound before we get more in to this area that way I have a clearer picture." She told Bella and Paul who was doing his best to support Bella and at the same time fuming at her parents and those leaches. It was clear Bella never had anyone to love and support her. He may have been an orphan but he had love of Sue and Harry and they supported him through everything. Man he needed to tear something up.

He chuckled when Bella buried her self into his neck and stopped breathing while Sue took the blood work. When she had left for a minute to drop it off in the lab and get the ultrasound machine Bella explained that blood especially hers made her vomit and then pass out. He just pulled her closer so she could smell his scent better after that and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" she whispered to him and he held her tighter know she was blaming herself when it wasn't her fault at all.

"stop, you know now and we will fix it. Baby I am here to help and I will just tell me what you need and we will get you healthy again. Just relax baby everything is going to be fine." He reassured her and prayed he was telling the truth.

Sue had her change and then lay back so they could see the baby. Both her and Paul had tears in their eyes as they saw their baby with its big head and tiny arms and legs. Just little stubs and the fast hummingbird like heart beat. That was the most amazing sound in the world to her and when she met his eyes she could not stop the smile as he dropped a kiss to her lips. This whole thing was just amazing and so very real now.

"So Bella this is what we have your baby is a little bit small but other wise strong and healthy. You are about 9 and half weeks along. You need to gain weight dear and I will be setting down with the two of you later tonight with a diet plan to do just that and I want you to maintain it even after the baby is born. You are damaging yourself also and that is just not going to happen from now on. Now your blood pressure is too high and your sugar levels to low, I will know more when you blood work comes back later next week but I want you on bed rest for at least two weeks or until your blood pressure comes down. I will contact the school and clear it to where you can do your work from home and Paul or I can drop it off for you and pick up the next set until you're healthy again. Our goal right now is to for you to gain about two pound or a little more a week until you deliver then for you to maintain your weight at about 125 for you height and built. I am going to need you to keep an eye on your sugar to this next couple weeks to make sure it is not something serious. Do either of you have any questions for me?" she laid out and neither could think past the point that she was not doing well and the baby could be at risk.

"Okay well I want you both to get home and get some rest, Bella straight to bed and do not move unless to eat or shower. I think that tonight you need to set up next to me and the elders so we can keep you sheltered and that as soon as it is over you need to go straight back home. If you did not have to be there tonight I would insist you weren't but I know the elders need to speak with you and so will the pack. Just try and stay calm and know you are not alone tonight okay dear." She told the girl hugging her again and then sent them off with some things to read and to rest. She called Leah to have her cook and take over a casserole to them and some milk, bread, eggs and some other things so they would not have to worry over that for now. She knew this was going to hurt them financially since Bella was the only one working.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Paul got her home, he showed her around the house then carried her to bed and put her in it. She had cried all the way home and he could see how exhausted that she was now that he really looked at her. "get some sleep baby, I am going to get Embry to come stay with you for a bit while I go talk to Newton's and explain what is going on and see if they will let me cover your shifts for you until you get better or until I find a better paying job. I do not want you to worry about things okay you let me do that. All I need you to do is concentrate on you and the baby okay." He told her holding her close to him. Ever since the marking he had this unexplainable need to be touching her and it seemed to calm her some to so he just went with instinct and held her.

"Thank you Paul" she whispered and she looked down at the top of her head in wonder. What could she be thanking him for, had it not been for him she would not have even been in this mess.

"What for baby." He asked confused.

"Taking care of me and the baby, no one has ever just took care of me or looked out for me. I don't know what I would do without you right now, so thank you." She told him and his heart broke for her and he kissed her head before he could answer her. He knew how it felt to feel alone in the world and while he has Harry and Sue, it was not the same as having real parents. He could not understand how hers could not have treasured their time with her and done all they could to protect her. His child was not even here yet and there was nothing he would not do to protect it.

"That is my job now baby, I am your mate and Husband your mine to protect and look after. Never again will you be alone or on your own baby I promise. We are going to get you both healthy and keep you both happy then we are going to have that future and life we choose to have. Just like we talked about baby us together till the end." He told her and then listened as her breath evened out and she fell asleep. He hoped she would be okay while he was gone.

Dialing Embry, he asked if he could come by and stay with his mate. He on purpose did not say a name in case someone was around at the time. He showed up 10 minutes later and Paul filled him in on her being on bed rest and needing to eat. He would be back by 9:30 if they let him work for her, which he hoped because they really needed the food money.

Sue had just talked to her husband Harry and informed him of the high risk to Bella and the baby's life. She was very worried about the young girl, being her first pregnancy did not help either but to be so underweight made the mother in Sue want to slap every other person in the girls life. She was hoping that Harry would pull some of his rank and get this whole mess cleaned away quietly without affecting the girl and her baby.

Once she hung up with him, he called Billy to talk to his friend and chief to invite him to lunch so they could discuss the situation.

"Billy we have an issue and I need to talk to you alone what do you say to some lunch old man." Harry asked as his friend agreed and he told him he would be there in a few minutes.

"What do you need to talk to me about Harry?" Billy asked as they sat down in their seats or in Billy's case rolled his chair into a table.

"Many things, I have talked to Paul he is fine and currently taking care of his mate and their baby. She is in in high risk of losing both her life and the baby right now and any more stress could cause that to happen." Harry started and then proceeded to tell his friend the whole story and then what he wanted to happen from this point. Billy was upset to say the least, first at the girl for not coming to him for help two weeks ago but he could see how his actions prevented that and secondly at her father. A man Billy had always been close to and looked up to. How could a man just toss his daughter out like that. Yes he had heard the whole spill the other night but thought it was just a passing rant of a disappointed father. He had knew the baby could not be a leaches but had to stay quiet. Now he feared for them both, He knew Jacob had told the pack what he thought and Sam had said to take care of the baby the first chance any of them got.

"So what are you suggesting we do about this, we have never interfered before in the pack but I can see your point and we do need to protect the mated pair and the new baby. I say we head over to Paul's house and talk with them and then I will call Sam and have him and Jared come over as the Alpha and Beta they can order the others to not hurt them and to help keep them protected. You know that no matter what we say the pack is going to give out some form of punishment for this. He knew how Jacob felt for Bella, he knew he was not suppose to leave and he also knew not to tell her anything. He had to get approval to mate with her and tell her." Billy told the other man who nodded. Harry just hoped what ever the punishment was would not cause more heartache than already been caused.

The two went to pick up the third elder and made their way over to Paul's home. He is truck was not here but Bella's was so they hoped one was at home. Embry meet them on the poarch and told them Bella was resting restlessly and she would be waking up in a bit. He has seen this same behavior all week last week when he snuck her into his house. True enough 20 minutes later they could hear her wake up with a small scream and then sobbing. Embry rushed to her side and held her close until she calmed down and then let her know that they had company. He helped her to the front room and set her down before he then stood to her left side in order to protect her if needed.

"How are you doing dear?" Billy asked surprised at how pale and sickly she looked and was even more worried than before about her.

"I am going to be better, what can I do for you?" She asked curling up on her on her self cold. Embry grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and she smiled up at him. He was such a sweet person.

"We just need to ask you a few questions is all then we are going to attempt to calm the pack down, Bella you have to promise not to go around any of them until they calm down. They are under the impression that the baby is that leaches and so it is not safe okay? Billy told her and she culed tighter as if she could protect the baby with her self. This must have been what had upset Paul earlier before she saw Sue. She had been to upset to ask about it on the way home and then he left. It was almost 9 so she hoped he would be home soon. She needed to fix some dinner for them before they went to the meeting.

"I promise, what do you need to ask?" she said as Embry moved closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and let her know she was not alone.

"Did you enter this mating on your own, did Paul explain everything to you and did he take advantage of you to begin with. How do we know this baby is his?" a man she did not know asked bluntly.

"Yes he explained it would be for life, he told me about the reasons behind him whating to mark me, we talked about it for two days before I accepted and we married and he marked me. He has never taken anything from me I did not willing give and this baby is his because he is the only one I have ever been with." She told them blushing a bright red.

"So you never had sex with that Cullen boy then" the man asked again and she shook her head no quickly and turned even redder. But in a way she was happy they decided to ask her when the others were not around.

"No, he was rather old fashion when it came to things like that, he never even kissed me really. Then there was the whole singer thing. See my blood sang to him, called him stronger than anyones. He feared he would not be able to control himself so would not cross into that kind of relationship with me." She explained and the old man sit back content with her answers.

"How did you and Paul come to this point, it was just a few months you were found unresponsive in the woods behind your house. Your father told Harry and I that you would not eat, talk or sleep and when you did sleep you screamed in you sleep. I was under the impression that a month ago you were still well in that state." Billy asked her and she sighed.

"The week after he left me, I decided to go to a party in forks. I was out to prove something to my self and Paul was there along with about 50 or so other people. We were all drinking and he started hitting on me. I flirted back and we ended up talking all night. Honestly I do not know which of us made the first move but I never said no and I never said I did not want it. Actually I think I might have been the one to kiss him frist. Next thing I know is he was showing me just what I had been missing and trust me I never said stop. He was gone the next morning and so neither of us knew the others name until Jacob phased and he panicked a bit knowing who I was at that point. By then Charlie had already kicked me out so he had trouble tracking me down until Friday night. We did not actually talk till Saturday though" she explained all the while looking at her lap wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"I found Bella on the beach last Monday really upset, I could smell Paul on her and hear the babies heartbeat so I took her home with me and hid her out when mom was home so she would have someplace warm to sleep and I knew she was eating at least once a day. I could not tell her about the baby because she would want to know and I could not tell Paul because he had on purposely not thought about her and when she came up he deflected us from his thoughts because of Jake. When I talked to Paul this morning I finally informed him of Bella and that she had been missing. That is when I found out they were together and mated. Trust me the baby is his you can smell it." Embry said coming to her rescue again and she would never be able to tell him just how grateful she was for him.

"Well I think that clears it all up then, she is here on her own free will, freely agreeing to the mating. She will be considered his marked mate and as such as good as an imprint. She also is carrying the first pack baby and as such will be the Alpha female and will be treated as such from further more. This Isabella will make sure you get the best food, the best care and protection and your word will carry weight almost as the alpha male in the pack making it to where they can not harm you." Old man Quil told her and she was surprised and not sure she wanted the title but if it protected her baby more then she would take it.

"What responsibility will I have because of this title and what does it mean for my child?" She asked knowing there had to be a catch to this.

"You as Alpha conceived first in the pack, this means you will be incharge of the records for the pack, the histories of the tribe and you will hold the same authority as the Alpha. No other of the females can mate unless you bless approve it, they can not have a baby unless you verbally agree. From our legends you have to actually give them permission or they will not conceive. When the pack is fighting you will be in charge of the imprints and mates, If another female dies and they have children it is your responsibility to step in a raise the pup. You will have the same seat on the council as Sam once the baby is born because you will be tribe then. Also you will be responsible just like Sam for all the pack and will have to work with him to make sure each is getting what they need and are living up to their name as a protector. You will be the nurture of the pack while is the aggressor." Quil laid out and she shivered at the thought of having so much power.

"And my baby, what will this mean for it." She asked a bit worried.

"your child will be the first meaning most protected, as any child you and Paul have after this one. They will always hold a chair on council now and they will be in line for Chief if something happens to the Black line. If it should phase it would be beta if a male and Alpha female if it is a girl. In the last two packs there was never an Alpha female but before those there was and it brought much to the pack. I feel as large as this pack has become they need a female to help level the aggressiveness out." Billy told her and she thought over this a bit, her children would always be protected, would always be first, while that worried her it also gave her comfort that she could make sure that her child would have everything it needed that way.

"How do I accept?" she asked and the men smiled.

"We will hold a bonfire and there is a ceremony that you will have to perform but we will wait until you are feeling a bit better. Tell us about the baby is there anything you need now." Billy asked and she sighed but thought of her request.

"I really need my clothes from my fathers, he only let me take my over night bag so all I have is a couple shirts and jeans. I also am on bed rest for two weeks so other than my clothes not much maybe my books, they are at the house to in my backpack." She told them hoping that her fathers two best friends would get somewhere with the stubborn man.

"What happened with your father Bella, why is he acting this way?" Billy asked.

"I don't know really. I know he was having a hard time dealing with me being here when I first came and so we sort of fell into an uneasiness. I cleaned the house and cooked, and he ate and did his thing. When I met the Cullen's he seemed relieved I would not be around much and never really said much about it unless I was late with dinner. Then he would complain about the time I spent with them but when I offered to stay home he would go fishing instead. Everything I did something wrong he would say that I was a unappreciative child with no manners and it was all moms fault. He would get mad over nothing sometimes, like I would get a phone call while he was watch a game and he would blow up about the distraction I was causing and how I was so selfish. When they left it hit me hard because I was all alone again and it made him so mad that he would try and pick fight with me, all of a sudden nothing I did was good enough for him. I have horrible nightmares and would wake up screaming so he went and got tranquilizers for me to take because I was being stupid by waking him up acting like a baby. Once I figured out I was having a baby I stopped taking any of the pills he had brought home for me and he blew up. Tried to shove one down my throat so I would just shut up and he could sleep. I begged him to stop and screaming I was pregnant and it would hurt us. He said some really horrible things and dragged me down the stairs and to the door, Threw it open and told me I had two options, abort the baby and go live with my mom or get out either way no daughter of his was going to keep embarrassing him the way I did. I blew up and told him I would never give my baby up and that he could not force me to go to my mothers. He slammed the door and locked me out, so I came to the beach to sleep that night thinking it would be better to not be in Forks for a while." She told the stunned men and Billy was swearing up and down about how stupid his friend was being.

"We will talk to him and see if one of the boys or the other girls can go get your stuff for you, I have no idea what his deal is be never really talked about you after you stopped visiting here and once you moved here at first he seemed happy about it but then he just never really said much so I just figured everything was going okay. There is reasons your mother left here Bella and neither is going to talk to you about it but part of the problem was your father and his temper. He went to far sometimes, your mother could only take so much. She was such a flighty person and so used to her freedom that they really had some blow ups. I think you need to just stay away from him for a bit okay sweetie." Billy told her and she wondered now just how bad things had gotten for her child like mother.

Paul walked in before they could any say anything else and he took them all in before coming to her and lifting her out of the seat holding her close.

"you okay baby, how's peanut doing?" he asked her kissing her forehead and she sighed into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him and almost wanted to purr as his scent hit her.

"We are good, getting hungry. Guess what I am Alpha female in the pack now." She told him and he looked over at the elders who nodded their heads with a smile. Paul liked that idea a bit he did not know what went into it but it had to mean something good for them.

"Sit baby and I will get you and peanut some food, would you want something." He asked the elders after sitting her back down but they all declined. He found the casserole in the over and dished out enough for her and him then went back to sit with her on the couch.

"Embry go eat dude I have a feeling we are going to need it." He told his friend and at the raised eye brows he started talking about his night.

"I went to Bella's job and talked to them. Let them  
>Know she was pregnant and on bed rest and we could get any paperwork they needed. I then asked if I could cover her shifts until she could come back because we could use the extra cash. They agreed that I can work from noon to nine Monday through Wednesday and four hours on Saturday. Even offered a pay raise since she had not had one since starting last year. While on shift Charlie showed up looking for Bella and then proceeded to trash her trying to get her fired. Have to say that Newton kid is useful after all he laid the chief out after informing him that she would always have a job there. Guess his daddy is some big shot lawyer in Seattle the store was his grandfathers and left to him but his moms been running it till he is old enough. So Charlie left and not twenty minutes later in walks Jacob Black. I could not avoid him like Charlie cause he could smell me and he was on edge so I decided to save Mike and confront him. He wanted to know why I was there, where Bella was and so on. I basically told him to screw off and to leave her alone. He said he had business with her and then she was leaving to her mothers, ticket already purchased. Seems he also has an appointment at the clinic for her to get rid of the leach spawn. Sorry baby I had to say some thing to get him talking to find out what he was up to." He turned to her scared she would be upset with him.<p>

"I understand, what happened after that?" She asked still eating so she must have been pretty hungry.

"I told him he had it all wrong the baby was a pack baby and that it wasn't the leaches. He blew then, wanting to know who the fuck touched his Bella and he would kill them and the baby. That if he couldn't have her no one else in the pack would get her. By then I had got him outside just barely and I exploded, fur and all. I mean I was seeing red and all wolf. Our mate was being threatened and so was our pup. Plus I have not phases since Friday night so the wolf was itching to get out anyways. I pulled him into the woods but by then he had seen everything in my mind. Our mating, the ultrasound all of it. Sorry again I tried to block but I was so angry because he kept saying peanut had to be killed, that I was as bad a the leach and he would take Bella and kill me. He kept taunting me and trying to attack finally I had enough and laid into him. It was pretty bad. I would have been home an hour ago but had to let the wounds close enough I could move." He told them and at that point Bella was frantically searching his body and whimpered at ever new cut and bruise she found.

"Baby calm down I am fine, another hour and all will be gone. Please Bella for peanut calm down." He told her pulling her close and trying to sooth her and when nothing else seemed to work he gently bit his mating mark and felt her instantly stop and relax in his arms.

"Calm Bella, breath baby you and peanut need to stay calm. I am fine. We are fine and safe okay just breath with me." He told her and took a few deep breaths to help her calm down.

Embry had set next to them  
>And was rubbing her back and telling her they were fine and her mate was fine and just talking her down.<p>

"Paul, the fight who won and how bad is Jacob?" Billy asked knowing the man in front of him would kill for his mate and pup, he was more experienced as a wolf and a fighter to. One of their deadliest in the pack.

"I won't lie Billy, I left him alive but just. He is out for a few days at the least. I have no idea what that means for when he want to step up to alpha because my wolf will never follow him now." Paul told the boys father who paled.

"Where is he?" Billy whispered out in fear.

"I phased back called Sue and took him to the Clinic she and Sam arrived as I left to come home. I was not in the shape to fight again if Sam came after me and I had to get to Bella and our baby that was all on my mind." He told the man who just gained more respect than he had for any. It was pack law he could have killed Jacob and not been punished, but he didn't he even took him for help once the fight was over.

"Paul your a good man son, better than any I know. While it would have been your right to clam his life you didn't and then you helped him. That shows more integrity than any I know. As your chief and elder I respect you and are proud of you. As his father thank you." Billy said to the man and wheeling closer to shake his hand.

"Well what do you say to go ahead and call Sam on over and we get everything else taken care of so Bella can get back to sleep." Harry said seeing how tired the girl looked curled up in her mates arms.

It was only 20 minutes later that Sam and Jared showed up along with Sue. She insisted on taking Bella's blood pressure before they started and laying the law down that if it elevated any more she was calling the meeting and putting the girl straight to bed. The meeting was intense and Sam was a real ass the whole time and only seemed worse once the elders told him about her female Alpha status. He ranted and moaned that she was not tribe nor the first imprint and so on. Then he told Paul he would take night patrol since he just had to get the pale face knocked up and had to work to support a spoiled woman. He blamed her for the pack having problems now. Jared had stood up to Sam and told him to back the fuck off that he had no right to act as he was and Paul was barely holding his human form. Finally Bella had enough of the man.

"Sam, get out of my home and do not come back until you learn some respect for your pack." She blew up at him standing beside her mate.

"You can not order me around i am the Alpha!" He yelled back at her and she felt Paul step away and knew he was about to phase.

"You are when it comes to pack and your house but I am not your wolf to order and this is my home so here I am Alpha. You need to grow up and get over your self." She told him and pointed to the door.

"Samuel leave she has a right in her home to ask that of you." Harry told the young Alpha. He had no idea how the two would work together but he knew that they had made the right decision this pack needed a strong head that was not used to pack rules. She would turn them all on their heads and he hoped it would mean they all came out for the better for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two very long weeks. She could not stop crying all day, barely kept what little food she ate down and she only slept when her mate stumbles in and crash in between patrol and work. He had found a full time construction job working the three mornings he was not at Newtons and then all day the other two days. Sam had then made him patrol every night until almost dawn.

Today I am done though, Sue just left and told me she wanted me to come to the clinic to be admitted because my blood pressure was to high. Well it would not be if some power tripping Alpha was not keeping my mate from me and I am getting him back or I was murdering a wolf.

Pounding on the door I waited for an answer. Finally it is opened to revile a women a bit taller than me. She was pretty except for the angry scars down her left cheek.

"Hello," she said softly and had it not been that I am in danger of losing my child I might feel bad about what I was about to do.

"Emily correct?" I asked and at her nod I continue.

"Tell me Emily do you and Sam want children?" I bit out.

"Who are you?" She asked backing up a bit and I take advantage and followed her in.

"Bella Lahote now answer my damn question?" I said and felt someone behind me.

"Bells what are you doing here, your suppose to be in bed?" The man asked me but I ignored him.

"Last chance answer me now!" I screamed at the woman.

"Yes we do very much." She whispered out.

"Well I am telling you right now if I do not get my mate here in 10 minutes and have some time with him awake then I will end the Uley line. Your mate takes mine I will end his line." I tell her coldly as I am shaking I am so mad and am seeing black spots.

"Bella, what is going on honey" I hear as I am being lifted into strong arms but it is not my mates arms. Not the one I need most.

"Two weeks Jared, that is how long it's been since I have seen or spoken to Paul. I need him, our baby..." I started but could not finish as I curled up and cried against the man who I felt placing me on the couch.

"I will get him Bells, just give me minute I will go call him in." Jared told the upset woman. He could not imagine what his friend was going through if his mate was this bad. How could Sam do this to them.

Just as he went to leave she started having a seizure and he yelled for Emily to call Sue now. He phased quickly once she was done yelling for Paul

"Paul get to Sam's now it's Bella" Jared yelled and then phased back running back inside to the two women. Emily was putting a wet cloth on Bella's head and had elevated her legs once she had quit having the seizure.

"Sue said she was on her way. She said to watch her and if she starts another seizure turn her on her side and place something in her mouth so she won't bite her tongue." Emily told the man who was holding the other woman's hand and brushing her hair out of her face. Paul was going to kill Sam over this.

Paul was exhausted after working and patrolling so much, he hurt from not seeing his mate and talking to her in two weeks. He knew he was going to be punished but this was getting to the point he was going to collapse. He had even lost weight from lack of time to eat. How he was suppose to actually kill some vamp if he caught one he didn't know since he was so tired.

He felt another phase in and all he heard after was "Paul, get to Sam's it's Bella." At that he turned and ran faster than he could imagine. Why would she be there, she suppose to be at home resting. "If he has hurt her he is dead." Growled the wolf.

He arrived just as he saw Jared carrying his mate to a car and snarled. Stalking out of the woods.

"Paul phase back she needs you and needs the hospital. Now!" Jared barked at his friend who wasted no time phasing and pulling on his shorts. Jared threw him his shirt and shoes as Paul slide in next to Bella taking her into his arms. At his touch he could see her relax a bit.

"What happened, the baby?" He asked choking it out as he really laid eyes on his mate for the first time in two weeks during the day time.

"She had a seizure her blood pressure is way to high, she is not sleeping well so exhausted and she is still not gaining enough weight. We are taking her to the clinic to hook up a fetal monitor to know more about the heart beat. I am not going to lie she could very well be losing the baby. You need to keep her calm for now Paul." Sue explained as she was sitting next to them while Jared drove. She was hooking up and IV and checking her pulse and blood pressure. She had already gave her a medicine to help bring it down. Bella had also not had another seizure so that was all positive things.

"The baby's heart beat is slower than normal and there is a slight skip ever little bit" Paul told Sue as he pulled his mate closer to him. He loved his baby and cared for his mate. He had wanted to get to know her and make a family with her now he was once again losing them and it was killing him.

"That is to be expected, the mother is in distressed it will affect the baby. It is a waiting game right now at least there is still a heart beat that is a good thing Paul focus on that and stay calm." Jared told his friend quietly and he to listened to the heart beat of both mother and baby.

Once at the clinic he had to release her to lay her down and immediately her pulse starting shooting up and the baby's heart stuttered. Paul yelled it at Sue who told him to pick Bella back up. It was almost instant affect on her as she once again started to calm back down.

"You need to help me get her undressed so we can get this monitor on her and then you will need to lay down with her. She is improving while touching you. Even subconsciously she knows your here."Sue told the upset man who helped the mid wife with his wife's clothes. The monitor was placed around Bella's abdominal area and instantly the baby's heart beat was heard and all relaxed a bit more.

Sue went about setting her up with a feeding tube, some oxygen and another IV for antibiotics to be started if needed and extra fluids. Now it was a waiting game. It was up to Bella to fight and get better.

Sue left Paul there to rest and wait. That was the hardest part on him. He was angry, scared and most of all filled with worry. Not letting his mate go he slid down next to her stomach and spoke to his baby. He knew it could not yet heard him but he had to try.

"Hey peanut, this is your daddy. You hang in there and stay strong baby. Momma and me love you so much. Just keep fighting peanut." Paul told the baby and noticed that it almost seemed to be working as the monitor picked up just a bit.

"That's it peanut you just keep that heart beating and momma will keep on fighting to. So will I peanut." He told the baby and then just rested his head on her belly. He did not know when he fell asleep or how long they slept but when he woke it was to a hand running through his hair and a soft humming noise.

Lifting his head he met the tired scared eyes of his mate and almost cried. He had missed those eyes. Shifting he moved back up her body pulling her into his arms as he went and could not help the tears that fell on her neck.

"I thought I had lost you both." He whispered out and she cuddled closer.

"The baby, is he okay?" She asked.

"So far peanut is getting stronger, what happened baby" he asked and she shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know really. I was so sad and so angry. Sue had left and told me she would be back to take me to the clinic because his heart rate was dropping, I wanted you so bad it hurt physically and made me sick. Then I got even madder cause that bastard was keeping you from me and I was thinking how I could force him to let you come home to us and got so mad I was shaking. Next thing I know I am at Sam's house yelling at Emily. What happened then." She asked and he was even more upset she had risked their lives because he was not there and she was in pain. He could not wait to get his teeth in his Alpha.

"Jared said you collapsed and then had a seizure, he called me and Emily called Sue. They were leaving when I got there. This is my fault I am so sorry baby. I should have done something sooner I just thought he would calm down by now." He told her pulling her closer it was the only thing stopping him from going after and killing Sam at that moment. How dare he hurt his mate this way, she may not have been an imprint but she was still a marked mate of a wolf and all rights still apply.

"Paul, stop your doing to much already. It was my turn to do something, I can he is not my Alpha he can't order me around remember. I didn't mean to get so angry though, I have never felt that way before. I just knew we needed you and I was getting you." She tells him and he pulled back looking at her closely. She looked a bit better but still to tired and thin.

"What do you mean baby that you knew that you needed me?" Paul asked wondering if the marking was part of what was effecting her and the pregnancy.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just felt like we had to be with you, that it would all be better if you were there. It was like I could not go another minute without you, it hurt and there was just this knowledge that you would save our baby." She tried to explain and it made a little since to him since he had read so much about imprinting and marking mates. She was suffering from the effects of being separated from her imprint. He wondered if they would have eventually imprinted if he had not marked her or if they had imprinted since she had marked and she was carrying his baby. It was a confusing circle but either way he was going to hurt the Sam the next time he seen him for putting his mate in this position.

"Tell me what you need" Paul asked after a few minutes of them just laying next to each other.

"Kiss me." She whispered and he complied kissing her softly and she sighed before curling back into his chest and listening to her baby and her mates heart in different ears.

"I am going to go get Sue and hit the bathroom okay baby then I will be right back okay just stay calm baby." He told her and she nodded and released him. As he stood and contact broke he heard her heart shutter and the spike in her pulse. Grabbing her hand she looked at him and sighed. He was to busy watching and listening to her reaction to notice the sigh.

As soon as he touched her her pulse slowed and her heart rate evened out again. It worried him at this because he had to leave her for a few minutes what if something happened.

"Paul?" She asked and he met her eyes.

"Your body is reacting to mine, I don't know what that means though just give me a minute and let me get Sue. Please please stay calm baby for peanut." He begged her and did the hardest thing he ever had to and that was to let go of her hand and listen to her pulse speed up and know he had to keep going.

He was back within three minutes to already find Sue there she was taking Bella's vital signed and told him not to touch her yet. Then she had him hold her hand then take Bella's hand noting the differences.

"We are keeping you here for the time being, the medicine and Paul seem to be bringing your blood pressure back down. Your calmest with him touching you and the baby seems stronger to. I think it is the mating bond but I will have to look at the old journals to make sure since your our first mated couple to conceive. What we need right now is for you both to rest, eat and bond. Then we will see in a few days where we are. Bella I want you to eat on your own but I am also leaving the tube in to add nutritional fluids to your body. It's weak and needs the boast. I also am giving you something to suppress the morning sickness because we need you keeping everything you can in. Your labs haven't come back yet but it is very important you stay calm right now. I will be back in a few hours to do another ultrasound so we can see how the baby is doing and growing okay." Sue told them and both nodded as Paul laid next to her on the bed.

That night the two stayed curled together and Paul never took his large hand off of her abdomen. She curled around him and had her face buried in his neck where she could smell him. It kept her calm and gave her comfort. Paul laid there thinking about his small family and he had to focus on keeping himself calm because he knew it would affect his mate but he was angry and determined to sink his teeth into Sam.

It was two night later when he finally had his chance and he was not going to give up. They had figured out as long as she had his smell surrounding her on the bed and in the clothes she had on she could stay calm for small times alone. It would give him enough time to go home and change or go to work. He had been skipping patrol until that evening because he needed time to rest and feel better. They had also seen a huge improvement in Bella once Paul was rested and feeling better also.

As he reached the woods he changed smoothly and was on the hunt. He kept his thoughts covered in is rage. He stalked closer to Sam where he was patrolling and before the black wolf even had time to react the silver one had the larger one down and was tearing at his neck, front legs and belly. Sam fought back and had a few good bites in before Paul clamped down on the older wolves neck and shook him bringing blood. Lost to the wolf and his blind rage and panic he had felt at losing his mate and cub he did not stop until he was hit from the side by a Grey wolf with black spots and a all grey wolf with white markings. They circled him and finally was able to reach him in their mind.

"Man you have to stop, he is done for man. Why did you attack?" Embry asked.

"He almost cost us our baby and Bella and the baby are still in the hospital and it is still touch and go. It is his fault." Paul growled out.

"Man we understand but dude your going to kill him if you do not back off" Jared finally inputed after smelling his Alpha who was still laying still and was covered in blood.

"Go clean up and then go back to Bella, we will deal with Sam. Then we will call you. Let Bella if she needs anything we are here." Jared told his best friend.

By the time he made it back to Bella she was curled up reading and he sighed at the sight of her. She was so beautiful and caring he had no idea how he had gotten so lucky but he would never give her up or take her for granted ever again.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling. How is the bean?" He asked as he sit next to her and she moved into his waiting arms with a sigh and a kiss to his neck as she took in his smell.

"We are good, Sue was in and said she was still keeping us for a while longer. I have gained a little more than a pound and she wants she to gain 5 before she releases me. Also she is starting me on some different meds to help with the morning sickness. Bean does not like food as much as its daddy does. How was your run?" She asked as she curled into him closer because he was so warm and it made her feel safe and protected.

"It was fine baby. Got some of my anger out on Sam and then came back here." Paul said as gently as he could so she would not get upset. For Bella's part she sighed she knew that no matter what Paul would be out for blood and she really could not blame him. If she lost their baby she would be out for blood to. So making the choice to let it go she turned her attention to her mate checking him over for any marks or injuries. He knowing she would need the reassurance that he was fine let her check him as he laid back. Eventually he pulled her closer to him and got her to relax and fall asleep.

The next day after a long talk about their situation he called his bosses and told them his wife was in the hospital but he would be back next week as long as nothing happened. Him and Bella agreed he needed to cut out Newtons so he would be home more and she was going to talk to the council once she was able to have visitors because she needed him at home and his punishment was done or she promised to get her a gun and shoot Sam. The two ate almost constantly and sleep allot but also finally got time to cement their bond and get more comfortable with each other. They made plans and talked about their baby and their futures. Other than Sue they kept isolated and had told her not to tell anyone how her or the baby was.


	7. Chapter 7

It was three weeks later and she was finally going home. They found as long as she had something with his scent on she could keep her pulse down and remain calm. So he was able to go back to the construction job after the first couple days she was at the clinic. He was making more money than he had ever had in his life and was being able to save about 700 a week. That would go a long way towards the baby. He also wanted to be able to fix up the house better for them and had made a deal with his boss that any scrap material they had he would take off for them for free if he could keep what he wanted. They agreed and he has been able to get windows and carpets along with new counter tops and even enough floor tile to redo the kitchen. Of course he had to wait till Bella was home to start but he was excited to give her a better home.

"We are here to address the harm done to a marked mate and the alpha female. Samuel you knew of the risk to the baby, you knew that Paul and Bella were marked mates which would create a bond the same as an imprinted couple. Yet you felt the need to punish them by separating them for two weeks and it would have continued if it had not been for Bella collapsing at your home. What do you have to say?" Billy asked the alpha. He could not figure Sam out because until now he had done a great job as alpha to a pack of teen boys.

"Paul had a punishment for leaving the pack when we needed him, he also did not ask for permission to mate with her, he broke the oath to not tell an outsider about the pack and he stole a pack brothers woman." Sam started but Bella interrupted him as she set next to the elders. They had had the ceremony the night before so she was truly now the alpha female.

"I was never Jacob's woman. Yes he cared about me and I him but only as a friend or brother. Never anything more. You have control over certain things in your pack but you need to see that your taking what few choices these boys had left and making them for them. That is not right at all. Paul made a choice he wanted,that he had a right to make and you punished him. Why?" Bella asked the frowning man.

"We have traditions he should follow. As a protector there is sacrifices and he should make them like the rest of us did." Sam said and Bella thought about what he was saying. It was becoming a bit clearer to her but she did not want to call him out on it yet.

"While you are correct that protectors have to make some sacrifice because of that status, they should still have some choice in other parts of there lives. There is nothing in tradition that says a wolf has to imprint in fact it has always seemed rare. So why would the protector not be able to have a mate. He has been a wolf for a while now and we all know he was not turning down the women so he had ample opportunity to imprint and did not. He showed his true self when choosing to step up for Bella and their child. He could have hidden behind the pretense of the imprint and left them to suffer. But his actions are not what is in question right now, yours are and you shift blame to him instead." Harry told the alpha.

"Do you have nothing to say alpha?" Old Quil asked and Sam sighed.

"I did not think out the consequences of his punishment. I did not take into consideration that he was also working so much during the day. It should not be up to me to make time for his mate and him. That should be between them, I understand she is ill but surely he did not have to work so much, it cuts into his responsibility to the pack." Sam told them all.

"They will need things for the baby and you can not tell me that you are able to cover your bills and food on the stipend we give. And if you are could you do that bringing a baby into it. You have medical cost, diaper,clothes and such to provide. Could you do that?" Billy asked.

"We could, Emily makes the blankets and clothes from stuff her mother gives her, we would use what we had to get by." He defended. While Bella shook her head at the stubborn man.

"While I am sure you get by as you put it, don't you want more for your child. I do not know how to make those things and besides I want my child to have every possible thing we can give it, I also do not want to have to worry about where his next meal was coming from or taking handouts from others when it has two parents capable of working. You have six wolves at this point to cover the Rez. One working a few hours a day is not leaving it open nor him neglecting his duty. He patrols after work and into the night. He still makes time for his pack mates, just at our home instead of yours. So how is he neglecting his duty?" Bella asked.

"He should not be working to take care of a pale face because she thinks she is better than the rest of us and needs new things to make her happy. He should not have told you about the pack or our legends, you should not be his mate your not even Native American." Sam ranted and she sighed. He would take a while to get through to.

"I as the Chief of this tribe and an elder here by hand out my punishment. Samuel you are to be separated from your imprint for 15 days. She will stay with me or Quil Sr and if either makes contact with the other the time starts over. Maybe a does of pain and reality of your actions will do you and Emily some good. I also ask that Bella hand down her sentence that we have all agreed on." Billy commanded and he may not be alpha but his tone carried the tone of one.

"I Isabella Lahote, alpha female of the La Push pack deny all breeding rights to Samuel Uley the alpha male of the La Push pack until a time when he shall know the true path of a protector and respect all of its members." Bella said and they felt the weight of her words on their shoulders and Sam snarled at her but Jared and Embry were in front of her protecting her. Paul was not allowed in because of the very high potential of a fight breaking out.

"If any form of retaliation comes from you Samuel then Jared will take over as alpha until time that either Paul or his child shall want the position." Quil sr told the shocked group.

"Jacob is the true alpha not Jared or Paul." Sam questioned.

"Jacob was beat into submission by Paul a few weeks ago, Jacob lost his claim to the alpha position because of that. The two of you have also fought, we do not know what they will mean for the status of your position and commanding Paul but we feel it will make things to where he will no long have to follow you. Paul feels like he has to much on his plate to take up the position but is willing if Jared does not want it." Billy told the council as he had looked into what would happen after the fight between the two. 


End file.
